


Just the Two of us Bethy

by Searska



Series: Rick and Bethy [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventures In Space, Bethy is a nickname, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, No Jerry here, Rick Sanchez semi responsible father, he tries, slight angst, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searska/pseuds/Searska
Summary: "A space adventure. It'll be Rick and Bethy's adventures in space!"





	Just the Two of us Bethy

The first thing Beth really remembers is her dad leaning over her looking terrified. Then there was the smell of smoke and the heat from somewhere nearby.

"Don't look Bethy!" Her dad tells her as she sits up and he stops her from looking over her shoulder. 

"Where's Mommy?" She regrets asking when she sees the look her dad makes in response. 

"It's just you and me now Bethy." He pauses for half a moment as if thinking. "We're gonna go on an adventure, sounds like fun right?" 

Beth smiles at him and tilts her head slightly. "What sort of adventure Daddy?" She is only 5, so she doesn't really mind or notice her dad suddenly changing the subject. 

"A space adventure. It'll be Rick and Bethy's adventures in space!" He picks her up and holds her close to him so she doesn't see. "Gonna see all sorts of things and go all sorts of places. Just you and me Bethy."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is hopefully the first of at least a few drabbles and shorts of their adventures. Feel free to send or leave suggestions and ideas. I'll also accept constructive criticism, but please no flames... I'm not sure that my anxiety can handle that.   
> Ah! It's so fast paced!


End file.
